


Christmas love

by pumkiniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumkiniall/pseuds/pumkiniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loved Christmas and everything that has to do with it. He loved all the food, sweets and just the feeling of Christmas. It was definitely his favourite time of the year. He first fell in love with Christmas when he met the curly haired hot boy, Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you like this short fanfic. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter? xx  
> https://twitter.com/fcslouis

Niall loved Christmas and everything that has to do with it. He loved all the food, sweets and just the feeling of Christmas. It was definitely his favourite time of the year. He first fell in love with Christmas when he met the curly haired hot boy, Harry. They first met on December first five years ago. They spent the whole month together and fell in love. They fell in love so deep that they bought an apartment together two years later.  
Niall fell in love with Harry’s deep raspy voice, his curly hair and of course his baking talent. He loved eating and Harry loved baking it for him. They were the perfect couple. 

It was Christmas Eve and Niall sat on the bar table watching his curly haired boyfriend making gingerbreads.The kitchen was all messy and just as the blond boy were about to taste the dough he got covered in flour. When the clouds of white powder disappeared out from his face he saw Harry standing right in front of him with a cute smirk on his face. Niall wasn’t sure if he should get revenge or kiss his cute boyfriend. Instead of choosing one he chose both. He took a hand full of flour and jumped on Harry. The curly haired one catched him perfectly just before his hair got white and looked like a ghost and both of them fell. Niall got lucky and landed on Harry just perfectly for kissing him right on the mouth. The adorable couple rolled around on the floor just kissing, cuddling and eating gingerbread dough. 

“Harry..” the blond one said with his beautiful irish accent. 

“Yes love?”

“I love you so much, you know that right?”

“I love you too Ni.” Niall felt warm just hearing that lovely voice saying those lovely words.

“Please, can we decorate the christmas tree now? PLEASE?!” Niall said desperately as he layed on top of Harry.

“Ehm, ok but on one condition.” he said smirking with all of his face.

“What Harry? What’s your request my baby?”

“I want to lift you up so you can put the star on the top.” Niall loved Harry lifting him up. And Harry lifting him up to put the star on the top was a tradition they had. 

“Oh babe” he answered really simple and kissed him again before he stood up and walked over to the living room where the huge tree was standing. This year it was a plastic one since their landlord seemed not to like having small pieces of a christmas tree all around house. It had literally come everywhere. Some other people in the house had complained over that they had got it in their apartment. 

The two boys started decorating but Niall couldn’t stop looking at his beautiful boyfriend. He liked the word ‘boyfriend’, it felt like a proof. A proof that he was allowed to be happy, was allowed to love and kiss him as much as he wanted. He liked that. 

“What is it babe?” Harry asked with his british accent. Niall came slowly back to reality. He got pulled out of the bubble and saw Harry’s worried green eyes. 

“I just love you Haz.” maybe it was simple but it was the truth. 

“Oh, darling. I love you too.” 

The blond haired boy wrapped his arms around his Harry while Harry locked his arms around Niall’s neck. They leaned in to a long lasting kiss. Niall didn’t want it to end. He wanted to kiss Harry for hours and hours without the need to breath. Without the need to eating, without any need at all. He just wanted to kiss and cuddle with the cute boyfriend of his. 

Harry started to move slowly backwards until he hit the couch and they fell down. Niall landed perfectly on Harry this time too, he was good at that. Niall hoped he would get what he wanted this night before Christmas Day. Christmas sex. It made Christmas Day so much better, remembering how great it was last night.


End file.
